


Playing Hide and Seek

by patkinmon



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Closets, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, liiittle space, so you have to get really close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkinmon/pseuds/patkinmon
Summary: They could hear footsteps coming closer from the outside and on instinct Eddie pressed himself closer to Buck. After a few moments they heard the steps slowly fading.„Well I think we dodged the bullet.“, Eddie mumbled as he slowly exhaled.He would have done the same thing, but if he pressed even a little bit more into Eddie than he would get a little problem. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he thought about pulling his best friend closer, so he could feel him even more. Now where was the hole to hide in? Oh right, there was no hole, just a small closet they were stuck in for the unforseeable future.Eddie and Buck play Hide and Seek with Christopher and end up in one of the most cramped hiding spots you could imagine.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	Playing Hide and Seek

Playing Hide and Seek was a bad idea. 

It had started of innocent enough. Eddie had asked Buck if he had time to visit Christopher on his next day off, since he had been asking about Buck again and again. Of course there was no way that he could deny his favorite kid anything. Spending some more time with Eddie was also a plus, since the lawsuit had made things very awkward between them. Buck was happy that Eddie had forgiven him, but he was sure that the lingering tension in the air had to be, because his best friend still held a small grudge. 

After he arrived at the Diaz household, Christopher decided (after a long hug and mumbled ‚I miss you’s) that they should play Hide and Seek, which brought on the current situation.  
Buck can proudly say that he was a master in playing, which is why he won their first round and only lost to Christopher in the second one. Their third round was in full swing now and Chris was the one who played Seeker this time. 

Since Buck didn’t want to make it too easy for the boy (but not to tough either), he decided to hide in a broom closet. 

„Please stop moving so much, man. Christopher will find us in no time, if you keep rearranging yourself.“ Eddie whispered for the second time now. He really wasn’t sure how they got into their position. All he remembered was hearing Christopher count to ten and Eddie’s frantic face for a good hiding spot. What else should he have done than drag his friend right into the closet with him? 

He couldn’t know that the closet would be smaller than a bathroom stall, which is why Eddie was now pressed completely to his front with no space between their bodies.  
„Sorry. It isn’t my fault that your broom closet is too tiny for two grown man.“ He heard and felt Eddie surpressing a giggle. „Not sure they were built with that in mind.“ 

They could hear footsteps coming closer from the outside and on instinct Eddie pressed himself closer to Buck. After a few moments they heard the steps slowly fading. „Well I think we dodged the bullet.“, Eddie mumbled as he slowly exhaled. He would have done the same thing, but if he pressed even a little bit more into Eddie than he would get a little problem. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he thought about pulling his best friend closer, so he could feel him even more. Now where was the hole to hide in? Oh right, there was no hole just a small closet they were stuck in for the unforseeable future.

Buck even prefered losing the game, to facing Eddie and the questions which would surely come. He had admitted his feelings for his best friend to himself a long time ago, but telling said friend was out of the question. Buck knew that Eddie was straight, so his chances to have his feelings returned were zero and he had made peace with that. 

_As long as Chris and Eddie want me around that’s enough._

„So how long are we going to be stuck in here?“ He wasn’t sure, why he asked. He should hope that Chris found them soon, so he would get out of this position, but he couldn’t. Not when it felt like heaven to have Eddie this close.

_Stop thinking stupid things Buckley! You will make him uncomfortable._

He could feel Eddie’s head turning to him and for a short moment the whole world stopped. Buck could feel Eddies breath on his face and he was sure that his friend could feel his too. If he moved his head a little, he could… 

„My son is a smart kid, it won’t take to long.“ He felt the words whispered close to his lips and for a moment it felt like he wasn’t the only one, who wanted to move his head. He could feel Eddie's forehead on his and their noses brushing, before the door sprung open to reveal a laughing Christopher.

„Found you both!“ 

Buck was sure, he would never get tired of hearing Christopher laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, so he just had to scoop the little boy into his arms. „That you did, Champ. Looks like you win another round. Your Dad and I are no match for you.“ As he turned to look at Eddie he caught the others soft gaze on them. Not for the first time Buck wondered if anyone else could make Eddie look like that. 

„I guess I lost, which means I will be cooking you dinner. Any special requests?“ Eddie looked at them expectantly.  
„I want Tacos.“ – „Than we make Tacos.“  
He dropped Christopher back on the floor so he could make his way into the kitchen. „I hope you’re fine with that too?“ Eddie had taken a few steps closer to him to nudge his hand. Tacos and his two favorite boys? That wasn't even a question for Buck.

„I love Tacos and I would never go against the champions orders.“ The smile that Eddie was giving him, was combined with the same soft gaze he had given him just minutes before. It made Buck wonder how he hadn't seen the signs before today or if he chose to ignore them.

Maybe there was a chance for them.

„We will talk later, okay?“ Eddie asked tentively, like he was scared of ruining things between them. As if that was even a possibility. He tentively reached out to interlock their hands as answer and was rewarded with a soft squeeze back. Together they made their way into the kitchen. 

Maybe playing Hide and Seek wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Buddie fic.  
> I hope it turned out okay.  
> If you have a little time, please tell me what you think.  
> I'm open to suggestions, critic and/or praise.
> 
> Lots of love!


End file.
